


Do You Remember?

by Zycorax



Series: Ravarin the Ravaged [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Female Protagonist, Flashbacks, Gen, Murder, Mutilation, Scourge (Warcraft), Third War (Warcraft), Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycorax/pseuds/Zycorax
Series: Ravarin the Ravaged [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052873
Kudos: 1





	Do You Remember?

_Do you remember?_  
  
The door of the farmhouse was no match for the brute force of the man in front of her. He repeatedly slammed his hands into it, using a pair of rocks for extra effect. Smart. Splinters were flying left and right, and soon the opening was large enough for herself and a couple of others to crawl inside. Two others made it inside before her. The first one quickly found a pitchfork impaling his chest. The farmer stared up at him, eyes widening, as the man lunged his claws out at him. The farmer tried to push him away, but his grip was slipping. Behind him, his wife started screaming. She was cradling an infant, turning slightly to shield it. The woman ahead of her leaped towards the wife, distracting the farmer just long enough for the man to rip the pitchfork out of his hands.  
  
She didn’t have time to watch what happened next. She turned towards a door on her right. She could see a face looking at them. At her.  
  
 _That is when we met._  
  
She dashed for the door. The girl tried to close it, but she was too fast. She pushed it open, causing the girl to tumble backwards, onto a bed. She was young. Younger than herself, but only by a couple of years. She looked down at the girl. Looked into her bright blue eyes. She looked afraid, but was surprisingly calm. She walked closer, maintaining eye contact.  
  
“You’re pretty,” the girl suddenly said, brushing some of her short blonde hair away from her forehead with the palm of her right hand. She stopped and stared. She started to grin, tilting her head to the right as she did, revealing the scars hidden behind her fringe. The girl’s eyes widened.  
  
 _What happened to you?_  
  
She raised her right hand and struck the girl. Her claw-like fingers tearing into her flesh, ripping her apart. Again and again she dug her fingers into the helpless body. She didn’t scream. She just looked up at her. Her lips moved, but there was no sound coming out.  
  
 _You never told me._  
  
She clawed into her abdomen, pulling intestines and organs out. She tore her ribcage apart, puncturing her lungs and squishing her heart. Her blue eyes were lifelessly looking at her. Her lips formed a subtle smile.  
  
 _You killed me._  
  
She looked at the dead body. Once a teenage girl. A girl with a future. Now she was dead. Her body rendered useless by her claws. All that remained was those bright blue eyes and the smile.  
  
 _Do you remember?_  
  
“Yes, I remember,” Ravarin said quietly, staring into the swamp. She remembered. She remembered every little detail. The eyes. The smile. The words. She didn’t want to kill her. She did it anyway. She couldn’t stop.  
  
“I’m sorry…” She didn’t miss being alive, but she missed being able to cry. She took a breath and buried her face in her hands.  
  
 _Don’t be sorry. We are together now. Forever._


End file.
